


Break in

by EmmaSpencer



Series: Turbulent waters under the ice [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family meetup, M/M, Mycroft not soo good, Post-The Final Problem, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: After the events in Sherrinford Mycroft not doing so well. Sherlock founds out about his state, and Greg. Of course, he couldn't keep it to himself. According to Mummy's request they go for a visit, and  finally she and Mycroft talk.





	Break in

"Gregory! Gregory wake up!"  
"What?"  
"Did you hear that?"  
"Hear what?"   
"That! She is here!" the panic in Mycroft's voice made Greg wild awake.  
"She is here Gregory. She is going to kill me, she promised, she promised!"  
"Listen to me, she is not here. She can't be. She is locked up, this time for good. She can not get out!" Greg heard the noise too. Mycroft cried out. He was pale, shaking, starting to hyperventilate and he kept repeating 'She's here, she's here!'  
Greg took his gun from the nightstand.  
"Mycroft, Love! I'm going to check the house. All right? You stay here, I promise you it's not her." with heavy heart he left the shaking Mycroft and set out to find the source of the noise. It was coming from Mycroft's office.  
"Who's there?" he asked as he entered the dark office.  
"Lestrade? What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Sherlock!!! I could have asked the same."  
"I just wanted to borrow something from Mycroft."  
"In the middle of the night, by breaking in!"  
"He wouldn't give it to me other way." Greg grunted and made his way back to the bedroom with Sherlock at his heels. "What are you doing here Lestrade?"  
"What do you think Mr. All-seeing?"  
Mycroft was under the covers curled up to a tight ball, uncontrollably shaking, breathing rapidly. He cried out when Greg pulled back the covers.  
"It's all right Love. It's just me Gregory, remember me? Your brother is here too." Mycroft didn't answer, but he didn't protest when Greg pulled him to his arms. They sat there Greg holding Mycroft, stroking his back reassuringly. "I'm here. You are safe Mycroft; we are all safe. It was just your idiot brother." he said shooting a stabbing look at Sherlock. He was sitting on the edge of the bed his eyes filled with worry and confusion.  
"What the hell is going on Greg?" he whispered.  
"Your little break in gave your brother a panic attack. Since Sherrinford he's not doing so well. He rarely sleeps, if he does, he has nightmares, panic attacks, he's not eating. Shell I go on?"  
"But...he..."  
"What he is not supposed to have feelings? He watched people die, he was almost killed, and you expect him to just go on with his life."  
"It wasn't the first time." Sherlock started to argue. "He ordered thousands of deaths, assassinations, suicide missions, mass murder you name it. He himself faced death several times." Mycroft was still out of it.  
"Maybe Sherlock, but there is a difference between ordering it and being the cause of it. I myself stood in front of a gun, and it wasn't easy afterwards. But think; just think for a moment standing there, your baby brother whom you dearly love is holding a gun to your head. From the moment Euros ordered you to take the gun, he knew. He knew what is waiting for him. Going through her games, hoping that there is one more room, one more before it happens, trying to prepare for it. And even then he wasn't thinking about himself. He was thinking about you, trying to make it easier for you; Sherlock. Saving you from losing your best friend again. You don't even know what happened after you blacked out. Yes she closed him in her cell as John so kindly put it. He was there for hours, not knowing what happened to you. And before you say it, yes he cares about you. He was locked there with the body of the governor, the gun, and a lovely message your psycho sister recorded for him playing in a loop. That no one loves him; he is a disappointment; no one really cares about him; he is alone all alone and he always will be, and other lovely bits. Suggesting him that he should kill himself and he should do it here and now, because that is the right thing to do, everybody would be much happier. He was there for hours! I nearly broke his fingers when I tried to take the gun out of his hand. Don't even mention what he got after from your parents! He saved the whole family, but he is the idiot, and you are the grown up!"   
Sherlock just stared at him. "I still don't understand what are you doing here?"  
"Really! This is the only thing in your mind!" Greg was shouting at this point.  
"Daddy?" a sleepy voice came from the door.  
Mycroft woke up immediately. "Elisabeth, darling! I'm so sorry we woke you." the little girl climbed up to the bed, and settled in Mycroft's lap. She was about three years old; she had blue-grey eyes, and long brown curly hair. "Dad, who is he?"  
"He is my brother, your uncle Sherlock." Mycroft answered looking at Sherlock for the first time. He looked exhausted, dark circles under his pain filled eyes; he lost a lot of weight too. Greg pulled Sherlock up from the bed.  
"Come on it's time for you to leave." he reluctantly followed Greg to the corridor. "Greg how long...?" Greg knew he wouldn't leave without an answer.  
"We started dating few months before your 'funeral'. Is it enough for you? It's already two in the morning, and it won't be easy putting those two back to bed." Sherlock left without a word.  
"He is gone, the system is working again." he said as he stepped to the bedroom. It was empty, his heart skipped a beat, but he instantly relaxed when he heard Mycroft's voice coming from Elisabeth's room. He was reading to her Greek mythology. He stood at the door, watching them. She loved Greek mythology, when Mycroft got home early he'd read it to her for hours. When he was late Greg read her from Winnie the Pooh her other favourite.  
Both of them wanted a child, since Greg already had a daughter they decided that Mycroft will be the father. Finding someone wasn't easy. They needed to keep it secret, and there wasn't anyone Mycroft would trust. Greg already gave up; one evening he was out in the pub with friends. He was a little drunk, angry, and disappointed so he went to see Mycroft in his office. They had an argument; luckily no one was working that late. It ended with Greg storming out. Next day he was going for lunch, when a black car pulled up next to him. Anthea was sitting in it, alone. Greg was worried. This is it, Mycroft sending his assistant to end it. Instead Anthea offered the only solution. It didn't feel right, but she insisted. They went back to the office to talk with Mycroft. He looked miserable, he was there all night, Greg saw the fear in Mycroft’s eyes as he walked into the office. They talked, a lot.   
Later Anthea came in and told her idea to him. Mycroft shared Greg's concerns. But eventually...  
Greg's thoughts were interrupted by Mycroft hugging him.  
"Come on Love, you need some sleep." he said pulling the silent Mycroft back to their room.   
"You are safe here, we all are."  
"But she promised." Mycroft whispered.  
"She said lots of things Mycroft. She said that you are alone, but you have me and Elisabeth, your brother, your parents, Anthea, Mrs. Hill. She said Sherlock hates you, but you should saw his face tonight, he was worried, worried about you. She said no one loves you, but here I am madly and forever loving you. Am I right?" he ended it with a kiss to his forehead. "Mycroft, answer me!"  
"Yes. I love you too." he said in a broken voice.  
"Now please try to sleep a little." An hour passed before Mycroft stopped trembling, and fell asleep.  
In the morning Greg woke up to Elisabeth jumping on the bed. "Daddy, Daddy wake up!" Greg pulled her down to a hug. "Darling it's Sunday why can't you sleep a little more?"  
"I'm not tired!"  
"Good for you. Would you be so kind and grant us a little more sleep?"  
"Phff. Can I watch tele?"  
"What ever you want darling." Greg said already drifting back to sleep. An hour later she was back. "Daddy I'm hungry!"  
"All right, I'm coming." it was 7 in the morning. Mycroft was awake too.   
"Go back to sleep Gregory, I got this."  
"Your offer dear Sir is intriguing, however I must decline. I know you won't eat a bit if I'm not watching you. Come on you lot, to the kitchen!"

Mycroft and Elisabeth were playing and Greg was in the kitchen making lunch. Suddenly Mycroft rushed in.  
"I'm going to kill him. No! They're going to kill me. How could he? Why did he...?" he was pacing.  
"Love, slow down! What happened?"  
"Sherlock! He called Mummy, and told her that I'm married, and that she has a grandchild. Now they want to see us in the weekend. Family meet up, Sherlock and John will also be there. What should I do? I mean they already hate me, so it couldn't get worst if we stay. But then they are not going to talk to me, and Elisabeth could never meet them. And I don't want that. Maybe we should send her down with Sherlock, they'd adore her." he resumed pacing in the kitchen.  
"Mycroft, stop it." Greg grabbed him by the shoulders. "Look at me. We are definitely going to visit them. They are going to adore both of us, stop worrying. I promise I will be civil, it's also time you talk with them, I mean properly talk things through."

Mycroft was packing the bags to the car. "It's not too late, we can stay."  
"No. We are going."  
Mycroft sat still through the whole journey, holding tightly onto his umbrella.  
"We're here!" Greg announced. Mycroft gave out a little whimper.  
"It's going to be all right, don't worry!"  
"Mycroft!" her mother greeted him coldly.  
"Hello Mummy." Greg was in the other side of the car fiddling with the bags. His mother looked at him expectantly.  
"Grandma!” Elisabeth ran to her. “Hello grandma. My name is Elisabeth and I'm three years old and..."  
"Hello darling." she hugged her. Greg came around with the bags. The smile froze to her face.  
"He is Gregory Lestrade my husband." Mycroft said, took the bags from Greg and marched in to the house.  
"It's very nice to finally meet you Mrs. Holmes. Please call me Greg. Mycroft is the only one who calls me Gregory. He isn't too fond of nicknames." she shook his hand with a puzzled look.  
"It is very nice to meet you too. Your name seems familiar."  
"I arrested Sherlock a few times. That's how we met." 

Mycroft was in his old room unpacking.  
"It's going well so far." Greg said as he stepped to the room.  
"Just wait!"  
"Your father is here Mycroft. Come down!"  
"Hello Dad! This is Gregory; I see you already met Elisabeth."  
"Yes, she is beautiful. Nice to meet you Greg."  
"I have to say Mr. Holmes you don't look too surprised." Mycroft’s father chuckled.  
"Unlike his mother I always knew it. You should have seen the look on his face when he saw the neighbour's son."  
"Dad!" Greg and his father laughed.  
"Mycroft your mother needs some help, why don't you go and help her."

Greg and he stayed in the living room.  
"How old is she?"  
"She is three."  
"And if you don't mind me asking, not that it matters..."  
"Technically Mycroft is the father. I have a daughter from my previous marriage. She lives with her mother. I only got to see her during the summer holidays. We talk a lot on the phone, but it's not the same." he answered with a sad smile. "Elisabeth is a little genius like his father, unlike him she never stops talking." at that point she run to the room. "Daddy, Daddy where is my German book."  
"Upstairs in our room."  
"She is learning German? Isn't it too soon?" Mycroft's father asked.  
"We didn't force her, she loves languages. She already speaks French perfectly; she speaks it when she wants to annoy me."

Mycroft went to the kitchen.  
"Since when?"  
"I first met him, when he arrested Sherlock. Then we met again, and again. We started dating before Sherlock went away, and got married four years ago. I'm sorry, but I had to keep it a secret. That’s the only way to protect them. You know that..."  
"Yes, yes I remember. She looks very much like you, although the talking must have come from her mother."  
Silence fell.  
"Dad said you need help."  
"Yes, could you bring the high chairs up for Rosie, don't forget to clean it first."  
"Sure."  
Sherlock and John's arrival gave Greg a little time to look for Mycroft. He was cleaning the chair.  
"Where is Elisabeth?"  
"She is reading her book. I think they both like us. You can stop worrying." Mycroft didn't answer.  
The day was quite uneventful. Elisabeth was asking countless questions from her grandmother. The others were playing some card game. Mycroft was reading, or at least staring at a page. Elisabeth started to be cranky so Mycroft took her for a nap. "But why? I want to stay!"  
"Your Grandmother will be here when you wake up, don't worry. Just let her rest a bit too. Come on darling."  
An hour passed when some noise came from upstairs, and Elisabeth was running down the stairs. "Daddy! Daddy!" Greg got up immediately, and ran upstairs. Mycroft was in the ground tangled in the blanked.  
"Mycroft!"  
"I'm fine Gregory. I just fell down, nothing to worry about." of course he didn't believe it.  
"You don't sound fine."  
"I'm FINE, why can't you understand!"  
"All right Love. I'll just go down and tell the others. You scared us all."  
"No need, I'll go." and he walked past Greg.  
He was on the stairs when he heard his daughter’s voice.  
"...and he has nightmares, a lot I know because I wake up too, and then they are up all night, Dad crying and Daddy talking. He cries a lot you know, not when I'm around, but I can see. He's always tired and..."  
She was speaking without stopping for breath. Mycroft couldn't go down, he sat on the stairs.  
"...they didn't tell me what happened, but I know it anyway."  
Tears started to fall from his eyes; he tried to hold back the sobs.  
"...and she closed them in her room, and made them play horrible games, and then uncle Sherlock nearly killed Dad. Why would you do that? Aunt Euros told Dad that no one loves him, which is not true because I love him very much, and he is not alone, he has us and Anthea too. He is getting thinner and weaker; he could bring me up to my room in his arms, now he can't even..."  
Mycroft totally broke down; he didn't care if anyone heard him. It was Sherlock who found him; he went to fetch their mother.  
"...he only eats when Daddy is watching; he wouldn't even do it for me..."  
Their mother came after Sherlock.  
"...He was scared to come here, the things you said really hurt him, Daddy wanted to talk to you about it, but Dad made him promise not to...."  
She sat down next to him; Sherlock joined Greg at the top of the stairs. She hugged Mycroft, gently rocking him, trying to calm him.  
"It's all my fault...I...I'm sorry...I ruined everything...I ruined...them...she is just three...my fault...Mummy...."  
"Shhhh darling. It's all right. It’s going to be all right."  
"...hate me....disappointment.....I just wanted to help....save Sherlock....save you..."  
"We don't hate you dear, never. We all love you. Yes what you did... it hurt. Keeping it from us, of course we were angry. I know you tried to do what you thought was the best for us. I'm sorry too Mycroft, we should have talked sooner."

They were sitting in the living room. John took the kids and Sherlock out for a walk. Mycroft was in the sofa wrapped in a blanket between his mother, and Gregory. Greg gave them a summary of Mycroft's state in the last few months. The depression, panic attacks, the eating and sleeping problems. How he forced Mycroft to see a therapist and how it failed. Everything.   
"I'm sorry I ruined your weekend." said Mycroft weakly.  
"You didn't ruined anything dear." answered her mother. "We should have talked earlier. I was very angry at the time, I couldn't think rationally. We should have talked, but we've never been good at it. You always shut me out."  
"I just wanted to do the right thing, or at least I thought. She is dangerous; I just wanted to protect all of you. When she was closed up in the first institution, things started to happen there; horrible things. The evidence was circumstantial, the staff didn't see it, but I did. Uncle Rudy...we decided it was best, to remove her from there, to put her in a more secure place, where she can't hurt anyone else. I thought it would be best. You won't have to spend your whole life knowing that she is locked up, but you can not see her, talk to her, or touch her. Even under close surveillance she is a danger. I couldn't risk it. As time passed she hated me more and more, not only because I closed her up, but because I took Sherlock from her. She is obsessed with him, she loves him, but she doesn’t know how to deal with it. I visited her regularly. In the beginning I went into her cell, I was sitting with her, trying to play games, talk to her, or just be with her. One day she attacked me, she looked so small and fragile, but she was strong. If it wasn't for the guards she would have killed me. I kept visiting her after that never the less, until I started going out with Gregory. I couldn't risk it, she would have known. From then I only got updates about her well-being. That was a mistake I know it now. You were right; I am an idiot. I let you down, I deserve to be hated."   
His father was the first to speak "What I said about her, it's applies to you to. Whatever you did, you are our son, we love you, and we forgive you. We do not hate you my dear boy." they sat there in silence, until Mycroft's parents left to make some tea.  
"I'm sorry for ruining everything Gregory. I don't know why you are still with me. I made your and apparently our daughter's life miserable. I'm sorry, you both deserve better."  
"Mycroft..."  
"No. It is true, I can see it. You are exhausted, you constantly worry about me. I'm barely home; it is you who has to deal with everything. Even if I'm home I'm useless..."  
"STOP IT! Mycroft please just stop it. We always knew that it's not going to be easy; from the beginning we knew it. I knew it, and I accepted it. Do you think I would have married you if I couldn't bear it? We had this conversation countless of times, please don't start again. Please."  
Mrs. Homes came back with tea for them. Mycroft sat there holding the mug. "I think I need help." he whispered. Gregory took the mug from his hands, and pulled him to a hug. Mycroft buried his face into his shirt; holding tightly onto him.  
He was woken by whispers.  
"No darling, not at all!" Gregory was kneeling in front of Elisabeth, and she was crying.  
"What happened?" she didn't answer. "Gregory??"  
"She thinks you are angry with her, because she told it to your parents."  
"No. How could I be angry with you, darling. Come here." she settled next to him, Mycroft stoking her hair.  
"You scared me, and then grandma asked what happened she looked so worried, so I told her, I know you asked me not to, but..."  
“It's all right Elisabeth. It's all right. I'm not angry with you, not at all.” she calmed down quickly. "Can I have cake now?"  
"Sure, go to the kitchen." Mycroft smiled at her.  
"Are you coming too?"  
"Of course, we will be right behind you."

The weekend passed quite pleasantly.   
"Mickey!" his mum pulled him in to a hug. "Call us more often."  
"I will."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise."  
"I love you dear."  
"I love you too Mummy."  
Elisabeth was fast asleep in the car.  
"I told you so, they loved us."  
"Yes Gregory you were right."  
"As always."


End file.
